Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. In some cases, users of a social networking system (or service) can utilize their computing devices to create, edit, and post (or publish) media content items, such as images, videos, audio, and text. In one example, a user can capture an image, modify the image by applying a filter, and then share the image via the social networking system.
Under conventional approaches rooted in computer technology, editing or modifying media content items can, in some cases, be inconvenient or difficult for users. For instance, such conventional approaches to utilizing media content can require users to perform an unnecessarily large number of steps or tasks in order to achieve certain media editing effects. Moreover, conventional approaches to providing tools or features for editing or modifying media content items can often times be uninteresting or inefficient. As such, conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall user experience associated with utilizing media content.